Seeking Comfort
by PotterWeasley6274
Summary: Ziva goes to Tony for comfort but something unexpected happens. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have never written an NCIS fic before but I have read plenty. Just read it and let me know what you think!**

Ziva knew where she was going as soon as she stepped off of the plane. She knew that she wasn't heading to her apartment. So, when she found herself outside his door, she wasn't surprised, even though she doesn't remember getting there. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. He opened the door and stepped back to allow her inside. As soon as she was inside, he turned to her and opened his arms to her. She collapsed into his arms and cried. She was glad that she had come here, glad that she had someone familiar to turn to. She relaxed as she breathed in his familiar sent. She didn't object as he led them to the sofa, she just continued to cry into his t-shirt. She had come here knowing that he wouldn't offer artificial comfort. Words that meant nothing. He wouldn't give her the same heartless 'I'm Sorry' she had received from everyone she had spoken to. She knew he would just let her cry until she had gotten it out of her system, he would let her cry all night if she needed to, and if she fell asleep on him he wouldn't move, no matter how much his back and neck would hurt in the morning. So she cried and cried for about an hour and a half, with him stroking her back and playing with her hair soothingly.

'Tony,' she said after awhile, her voice hoarse, 'thank you.'

'Don't mention it,' he said before continuing, 'Zi, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I know how you feel. When I lost my mum I was devastated. Senior did nothing to help. He would go out and get drunk every night and come home with some girl ten years younger than him. And then he shipped me off to boarding school because he didn't want any reminders of my mother around him.' He stopped for a moment thinking about what he was trying to say. 'I guess what I'm trying to say is I know how it feels and I'm here for you when you need me.'

'Thank you, Tony. That is all I need right now is to know that you will be here.'

'If you want you can stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch,' he offered.

'Thank you but I have kept you out of your bed for long enough.'

'Zi, if it's for you I don't care,' he proclaimed looking her in the eye. They kept gazing at each other and neither of them registered what was happening as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away and began to say something but was cut off as Ziva pulled his head down towards hers and kissed him.

**A/N: So. This is my first NCIS fic. Tell me what you think. I want to continue it but I don't know if anyone will read so click that little button down there and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2: Something more

**A/N: So I'm continuing hope you enjoy. It might end here. If you want me to keep going then give me some ideas. Thanks for the reviews!**

Tony kissed back for a minute before he pulled away. 'Zi, you gotta stop, he said sounding upset. She looked up at him with wide hurt eyes. 'Trust me I don't want to stop, but you're only doing this 'cause you're hurt. I don't want to take advantage of you, and I don't want this to be a onetime thing.' She looked up at him for a minute before laughing slightly.

'Trust you to be noble now,' she said, 'Tony I am not just doing this because I am hurt, I have wanted to do this for a long time. And just so you know, it would not be a onetime thing.' She left that hanging in the air for a couple of minutes. After about five minutes she looked up at him and saw him thinking about it. She knew him well enough to know that he would probably take her up on her offer. After a minute that seemed like a lifetime, he nodded. She tilted her head upwards at the same time he leaned down. He kissed her, gently at first but that didn't last long. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, hard.

The next morning Ziva woke up on the couch with a blanket covering her. She was about to take the blanket off of herself when she looked down at the floor and saw her clothes scattered around on the floor where either her or Tony had thrown them last night. The nearest thing was Tony's t-shirt so she pulled it on. After she pulled it on she registered the smell coming from the kitchen. She got up and walked into the kitchen to find Tony making pancakes with two plates of eggs and bacon next to him. He smiled at her when he saw her.

'Eggs, pancakes and _turkey _bacon,' he said, stressing the turkey, knowing she didn't like bacon.

'Thank you, Tony.' She stood awkwardly for a minute before Tony spoke.

'Listen, Zi, I meant what I said last night. I don't want this to be a onetime thing,' he looked her straight in the eye as he spoke, 'Ziva, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time and before you stop me I'm just gonna come out and say it,' he took a deep breath before continuing, 'Ziva David I am in love with you.'

'Well that is what I would consider a good thing, because, Anthony DiNozzo I am in love with you.' She smiled at him before he crashed his lips to hers…

**A/N: Sooooo what'd you think? Give me some ideas if you want me to continue. I might have something but it depends on if I can write it. Maybe they could tell the team? So if you have any ideas for further chapters feel free to let me know either in a review or PM me. **

**OH and I forgot the disclaimer but I don't own it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**A/N: I seem to be on a roll with this story so I'm gonna keep going.**

It was the day after they had agreed that they were going to try this relationship. It was also a Monday. Naturally this meant they went into work. However there were no cases for them to work. It had been a day of working cold cases and they were both glad to be going home.

'Tony, we need to talk about some things, so I am going to go home and get changed and then come over to your place, alright?' she posed it as a question but they both knew it was a fact. Whatever he said she would still show up and they would still talk about whatever it was they needed to. So he just nodded his head and went to his car.

About an hour later she showed up at his door with two bags of Chinese food. He took the bags from her and set them on the coffee table before going to get some plates. When he came back from the kitchen she was still standing there. He moved towards her then kissed her gently before taking hold of her hand and leading her to the couch. Once they had sat down and Tony had put out their food, she began to talk.

'Tony, we have both agreed that we want to try this relationship, so I think we need to tell Gibbs.' She stated it bluntly and all he could do was nod. 'I also think that we need to talk about where this is going.'

'I agree with you, Zi, and eventually I want to settle down and have a family. I don't care how long it takes.'

'Alright, so we agree. We have to tell Gibbs, and we both know where we want this to go?'

'Completely, but can we wait to tell the rest of the team?'

'Alright, so I think we should go and tell Gibbs tonight.'

'Okay, we can do this. We'll do it together,' he smiled at her and they finished eating before they set off to go tell their boss.

**A/N: I know it's short but I might be able to update again later today.**


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Boss

**A/N: So I am yet to miss a day updating. Woohoo! You guys are lucky. Usually I am not so good about updating but hey if I can I will. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a pretty quick write, I want to keep going with the daily updates so this is just to tide you over till tomorrow.**

They stood together, facing the Gibbs residence.

'We can do this,' he said passionately. She looked at him in wonder ad admiration. She wasn't feeling so brave but she figured if he could do it so could she. She nodded to him and together they walked into their boss's house. They knew that he would be in the basement, so they walked over to the stairway and descended.

'DiNozzo, David. I've been expecting you,' he said in his gruff way. They looked at each other slightly scared of what he would say, 'and, honestly, I think it's about time. I owe Abby a hundred bucks, thanks to you two. Couldn't you have held out another couple days?' they looked at each other astonished. Their boss had bet on when they would get together? Before they had the chance to say anything, though, he continued. 'DiNozzo, if you hurt her in anyway, I will personally hunt you down and break your limbs,' Gibbs said in such a threatening manner that tony gulped. Despite his fear, Tony spoke up.

'Boss if I hurt her you'll have to settle for the scraps of me because I would probably rip myself apart before you get there. But you don't have to worry about, because I am never going to hurt her, you have my word,' he said solemnly.

'Alright, you have my blessing,' he said, his voice becoming soft momentarily, 'now go on get outta here, I'm still expecting you at work tomorrow!'

'Thank you, boss!' Tony said before stepping out of the room to allow Ziva to say whatever she wanted to Gibbs. Ziva moved towards Gibbs and he pulled her into a hug.

'I love him, Gibbs. And he loves me.'

'I know,' was all he said. He released her from his embrace then stepped away. 'Now go he's waiting for you.' She left the room to go home, with Tony.

**A/N: So. Tell me what you thought of this one. I know it's not the best but you know. Again, this is just to tide you over till tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Uh-ohOr not

**A/N: So I did say that yesterday's chapter was only to tide you over and I know this is a little late in the day to post but I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Also this skips ahead a few months.**

It had been about three months since they had gotten together and everything was going considerably well. Except, Ziva had found out some news and she was scared to share it with Tony. Tony had begun to notice something was up with her and had tried to ask her about it but she hadn't told him. She knew she would have to tell him, she had been waiting for about two and a half months to tell him so she decided that she would tell him that night. All day at work she tried to keep herself busy, only thinking about what she was going to say to Tony that night.

After work that night, they went home, and Ziva was thinking the entire way home. When they got home, Ziva decided that her news couldn't wait any longer. 'Tony, I need to talk to you about something.' Tony looked at her, terrified. He knew those words and he thought that the conversation that would follow would be bad.

'Okay,' he said cautiously and sat down on the sofa next to her.

'Tony, a few months ago I started to feel a little sick and weird, and then I thought I was late. But after three weeks I realized I would have to go to the doctor. So I went to the doctor and he told me that I am pregnant. I wanted to tell you, but I did not know how. So I waited but I realized that I cannot keep something like this from you. I guess I was scared that you would not want a child so soon or that you would turn me away,' at this point she could not continue because she had begun to cry from the thought that he would turn her away right then. Tony was frozen for a couple of seconds and then he jumped up, and pulled Ziva with him spinning her around.

'I'm gonna be a dad!' he said, gleefully. Ziva chuckled and waited for him to put her down. When he put her down he pulled her into a hug.

'So you are not mad?' she asked

'How could I be mad? We're gonna have a kid!' he exclaimed.

'We are going to have to tell the team.'

'Of course, and I assume we're going to tell them tomorrow so, wait right here for a minute.' He then rushed off to their room and she heard him rummaging through the drawers. A minute later he came back holding something behind his back. He stopped in front of her and brought one hand out from behind his back to take hold of her hand. 'Ziva David I love you and our unborn child. I want to be with you forever,' he bent down on one knee and pulled out a box from behind his back. Opening it, he said, 'Ziva David, would you do me the great honour of marrying me?' tears were flowing from her eyes as she whispered her reply.

'Yes,' she whispered before clearing her throat and trying again, 'Yes,' she repeated, louder. He slipped the ring onto her finger and got up. When he was fully standing he pulled her into a hug before kissing her gently. When they pulled apart she got the chance to look at the ring properly and she gasped. 'Tony, it's beautiful,' she said. It was a gold band with a smallish heart-shaped diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side.

'Look on the inside,' he said. She did and on the inside the words 'I love you' were inscribed in Hebrew and Italian. When she looked up at him she saw pure love in his eyes. 'Because it's true. I love you, no matter what language you say it in.'

'And I you,' she replied. It didn't seem like much, but she couldn't think of what else to say, and to him it meant the world.

**A/N: Sooooo. Yeah that's it. I guess you guys can tell me what you think of this one. It's what I made you wait for. It was supposed to be posted yesterday but I didn't have the time to write it so I gave you Telling Boss instead.**


	6. Chapter 6: Telling the Team

**A/N: I might have to change the updates to every other day because I have a lot of school work. But we'll see, I might keep it how it is. **

Tony was scared. He didn't know how they were going to take it. Gibbs was the only one who knew. Somehow, he had known that they hadn't wanted the team to know yet. They had decided that they were going to tell everyone separately. Of course they were going to tell Abby first, if they didn't all hell would break loose. So when they got in the elevator that morning they head down to the lab rather than up to the bullpen. When they got there they heard the music blasting – the tell-tale sign that Abby was in. Ziva took hold of his hand and they walked into the lab together.

'ABBY !' Tony yelled over the music. She heard him and turned it down.

'Hey guys! What's up? We don't have a case already do we?' they thought she would continue for a while longer but then, as she opened her mouth to continue, she spotted their joint hands. A loud scream filled the air and she rushed forwards to hug them. They staggered backwards slightly as they received the impact of her hug. 'You guys got together! WHEN?'

'Three months, give or take,' Tony said.

'Three months and you only decided to tell us now?! Gibbs is gonna flip!'

'Actually, Abby, Gibbs already knows,' Ziva said.

'Gibbs knows? Who else knows? Am I the last to know?'

'Abby you are the second person we told. Calm down!' Ziva said.

'We're going to tell the rest of the team and then we have to tell you something else once we've told everybody. Come up in about ten minutes.' Tony said, knowing it would calm her down some. With that hey left to tell Ducky, Palmer and McGee. They told Ducky and Palmer and managed to leave autopsy without more than a congratulations and 'it's about bloody time' from Ducky.

After that they went upstairs to tell McGee. He was alone in the bullpen and they walked towards him. When they were in front of his desk they were shocked to hear the words that came out of his mouth.

'Congratulations guys, Abby told me. She says please don't be angry with her she couldn't keep it to herself any longer and she is on her way up.' They just nodded and went to stand by Tony's desk. About five minutes later Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Gibbs had gathered in the bullpen.

'e have to tell you something important,' Tony announced. 'Last night I found out from my lovely fiancé,' as he said this Abby shrieked Ducky Palmer and Gibbs smiled and McGee looked stunned. HE continued on regardless, 'that we are expecting a child.' Ducky was the first to recover from his shock and moved forward and hugged them.

'Congratulations, both on your engagement and your child,' he moved back to allow Gibbs to congratulate and scold them. He pulled Ziva into a hug whispering 'congrats' in her ear before pulling back and slapping them both on the back of the head.

'I think you know what that one's for,' he said, making way for Abby to run forward and hug them. McGee was the last to congratulate them. He walked forward and shocked congratulated them.

**A/N: So that was telling the team. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7: Planning

Ziva had a problem. She had put Abby in charge of planning her and Tony's wedding. This meant that every five minutes Abby had some detail that she had to go over or approve. It was getting slightly annoying, and by slightly she meant she wanted to go to the lab and cut the phone lines. But of course she didn't. Tony had told her not to put Abby entirely in charge of planning their wedding. But Ziva had thought that it would be a good idea, and Abby had made her feel slightly guilty for not being told about their relationship from the start. Just as she was wondering if she could persuade Abby to let her plan some of the wedding her phone rang.

'David,' she answered.

'Ziva! I have a really important question for you.' Came Abby's excited voice.

'What is it, Abby?' she sighed and sat down. She was sure this would take a while.

'Do you want to get married before or after you have the baby?'

'Um…well…' she hadn't given much thought to it and didn't know what to say. Plus it wasn't completely her decision, Tony had a say, too. 'Abby I have got to talk to Tony about that.'

'Alright ask him right now and then call me back.' There was a click and Abby had hung up. Ziva decided that she would wait for Tony to get home before she asked him. She thought she might as well make some food while she was waiting. She went into the kitchen and a craving for pasta hit her. It was one of her more common cravings but it was one she didn't like. The only way it would go away was if Tony made his 'special pasta' and he wouldn't tell her how he made it. She put the pasta to boil and went to sit back on the sofa. Ten minutes later the door swung open and Tony walked in.

He sniffed once and walked into the kitchen. 'Craving number one?' he asked. He had numbered all of her cravings and this was her most asked for, therefore it was number one. She just nodded and he set about making it. Five minutes later the phone rang again.

'That's Abby,' she said, 'I meant to ask you, do you want to get married before or after the baby?'

'I actually want to be married before the baby is born,' he said looking kind of sheepish.

'Really? Well I guess it'll have to be soon. I don't want to look like a whale in my wedding dress. I'll tell Abby she has two months.' Ziva picked up the phone and told Abby she had two months to plan the wedding because they wanted to be married when the baby was born.

'Ziva, do you know how much I am going to have to do?' she whined.

'I know Abby, but you asked. Anyway, we are having a small wedding, just the team and Tony's dad, yes?'

'Yes, Ziva, if that's the case I have one more question.'

'Okay Abby but after that I have to ask you something.'

'Who's going to walk you down the aisle?'

'Well, I wanted Gibbs to walk me down the aisle but I have to ask him.'

'Okay, you should ask him tomorrow. Now what was your question?'

'Abby, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honour.' The shriek that followed was so loud that Ziva had to pull the phone away from her ear. 'I shall take that as a yes?'

'Yes! Definitely yes!'

'Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Abby.'

'Bye Ziva.' When Ziva hung up the phone, she was presented with a plate of pasta and Tony sat down next to her.

'That reminds me, 'he said to Ziva, 'I have to ask McGee if he'd be my best man.' She was shocked for a minute before a smile broke out across her face.

'Call him now!' so he picked up the phone and called.

'Hey, Tim, glad I caught you!' there was a pause. 'No there is nothing wrong with me. I just wanted to ask if you would be my best man?' another pause. 'You will ,thanks man, ok see you tomorrow.'

'So he'll do it?'

'Yeah.'

'Why did you ask him?'

'Because, other than you he's my best friend. I don't have a brother, he's the closest thing I have to a brother and even though I tease him endlessly, I guess I do love him, in a completely brotherly way.'

'Well that is very deep and thoughtful of you.' She smiled at him and settled down onto the couch to watch the movie she just now noticed he had put in.

**A/N: So I know I didn't update for two days but I didn't have time so I tried to make this chapter extra long. Hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding

**A/N: So it's been awhile. I know I used to update daily but I couldn't. Anyway did anyone see this week's new episode? Gaaaaaaah! So much Tiva! Anyway on with the story. Bit of a time jump just so you know.**

It was the night before their wedding, and surprisingly neither of them was nervous. Although Ziva was rather annoyed at Abby because she had insisted that Ziva stay with her rather than at home. Abby and her traditions. Tony was also annoyed mainly because neither of them could say no to Abby's puppy dog face. He was sat on his sofa with a bottle of beer watching a movie. He glanced at the clock and almost jumped when he saw the time. It was almost midnight! He picked up the phone and dialled Ziva's number.

'Hey,' he said.

'Hello,' she replied smiling.

'Just thought I would call and say goodnight.'

'OK goodnight, Tony,'

'Oh right, night Ziva,' he was evidently upset.

'I would talk to you for longer but Abby is stood here telling me to get off of the phone.'

'Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.'

'Goodnight Tony. Love you too.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX

It was five minutes before the ceremony and Ziva was waiting outside the entrance to the garden where the wedding was being held with Gibbs. Abby and McGee were walking down the aisle. They reached the altar and Ziva looked at Gibbs and he nodded. Together they walked down the aisle and as he saw her, Tony's face lit up. Even though she wanted to look at the decorations and the guests and everything else she couldn't look away from Tony. She and Gibbs reached the altar and he placed her hand in Tony's.

'You better take care of her, DiNozzo,' he said before taking his seat in the front row. The ceremony passed in a blur. Before she knew it she was saying 'I do' and hearing Tony say the same. Then the garden the wedding was being held in was changed into the reception hall and they were sitting down to eat. Once they were sat down, Ziva finally had the chance to look around. There were beautiful white lilies, yellow roses, and purple orchids were arranged in bouquets on each table. The tablecloths were sky blue with purple and yellow trim. In the middle of all the tables was a dance floor. Just as she turned to Tony to say something Gibbs got up. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

'I'm not one to say much so I'll keep this short. I know that Rule 12 is against this but you guys are an exception. Congrats Tony and Ziva!' he sat back down as Abby and McGee stood up.

'Well it's getting towards the time to dance so we want to keep this short,' began McGee, 'Tony, for as long as I've known you, you were the playboy, but when you met Ziva you started to change. I know she is the girl for you. Make sure you don't screw this up.' He motioned for Abby to finish.

'Ziva when I got over the fact that you were different I realized that you were an amazing person. And when I saw you and Tony working together, I thought you belong together. I was right,' she paused and smiled at them, 'So I hope that I can be as lucky as you and find the guy I belong with. To Tony and Ziva!' she said, raising her glass. Everyone raised their glass and music started to play. 'Now without further ado, I present to you for the first time Mr and Mrs DiNozzo.' So they had their first dance as a married couple and after that Ziva danced with Gibbs, Ducky, and McGee while Tony danced with Abby. When the sun began to set they decided to leave. Before they left Gibbs pulled them aside.

'I don't want you in the office for the next week. And Ziver you're due to start your maternity leave, but I pulled some strings and I'm putting you on desk duty until two weeks before your due date. So I want to see both of you in the office next Monday. Got it?' they simply nodded. 'Now go enjoy yourselves.' They left after saying goodnight to everyone. They were happy on that day. They were truly happy. And their family was happy to see them happy, as they headed home.

**A/N: I know it sounds a little like I'm ending it but I'm not. I've still got some more ideas. But I was thinking for the next chapter I might do another time jump. I'm not very good at filler chapters so I was thinking maybe a jump to when they have the baby? Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9:Surprise!

**A/N: So if you saw the episode last week you would've seen the scene with Tony, Ziva and Vance's kids. So this is kind of inspired by that. It jumps ahead about three months and there's a little surprise. So I hope you enjoy this. **

It was nine at night and Ziva was getting tired. Her pregnancy was almost over and it was tiring. She had been forced to take maternity leave and she just sat in the house all day, which was actually pretty tiring. They had a case at work and Tony wouldn't be home for at least another hour. She couldn't really stay awake much longer so she decided to go to bed. An hour later when Tony got home she was lying in bed trying to get to sleep. She couldn't get comfy and every ten or so minutes she would get a sharp shooting pain. When Tony walked into the room, a particularly sharp pain shot through her and she whimpered. Tony heard and was at her side immediately.

'What's wrong?'

'Just some pain.'

'Where? What kind of pain?'

'In my stomach. It is a shooting pain.' She said whimpering again as another pain shot through her stomach.

'Come on, we're getting you to the hospital.' He helped her sit up in bed then went to the closet and got her "hospital bag" and went back to her side. He helped her stand up and they walked downstairs and out to the car. On the drive there they were both silent except for the quiet whimpers coming from Ziva. When they got to the hospital Tony checked Ziva in and they took her into a room. He went to follow but they told him it would be better if he stayed out there and called any family they wanted.

'Why? I want to be in there with her!'

'Sir your wife has gone into labour. If you would please stay out here and call your family, I will tell you when you can come in.'

'Okay fine,' he said, taking out his phone. He pressed the number one button on his speed dial and put the phone to his ear. 'Boss, Ziva's gone into labour. Can you call Abby and McGee and Ducky and get here please.'

'Calm down, DiNozzo, we'll be there in fifteen minutes.' Gibbs said before hanging up the phone.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky had all made their way to the hospital and Tony was sitting in a chair with a nervous expression on his face. When he saw them enter he jumped up. Just as the others reached the waiting area the nurse came out.

'Mr DiNozzo. Your wife is about to give birth. You can come in now.' Tony followed the nurse to Ziva's room and the others at down in the waiting area.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNCISNCISNCI SxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Seven and a half hours later Tony came out of the room with his left hand in a cast and a huge smile on his face. 'Guys I would like you all to come in and meet the newest members of the DiNozzo family.'

'Wait, members as in more than one?!' Abby asked.

'Yep. Twins. A boy and a girl. Really surprised me there. Now come on!' he said and led the way back to Ziva's room.

'Guys I would like to introduce you to Kiana Talia Abigail and Eyal Nemo Timothy DiNozzo.'

'You named him after me?' McGee said at the same time Abby said 'You named her after me?'

'Yeah we figured that you two are going to be pretty influential in their lives, because we want you to be their godparents.' Ziva said, speaking for the first time since everyone entered the room. Abby and McGee stood their stunned before nodding their heads and walking forward to see their godchildren for the first time. 'Gibbs and Ducky you two have been like a father and an uncle to me so, I would hope you agree that you are these kids' grandfathers?' She posed it at a question but really it was a statement. They both nodded and Gibbs had a rare smile on his face. They went closer to Ziva's bed and Gibbs spoke for the first time since entering the room.

'Could I hold Tali?' he said.

'Of course,' Ziva said handing her over to Gibbs.

'My dear, could I possibly hold my grandson?' Ducky asked also speaking for the first time since entering the room.

'Of course you can Ducky,' she said handing Ari to Ducky. And the rest of the day was spent in Ziva's hospital room playing with Tali and Ari.

**A/N: So I said to one of my reviewers I wasn't going to name the kid Tali, but I couldn't resist. I bet you were surprised to see Ari's name in there or Eli's. Before anyone says anything about Tali's name I thought it was perfect seeing as I named the boy Ari. I only used it because it thought it fit well. So tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Work

**A/N: Long time no see. So I have to say something to all of you who reviewed saying that you don't think Tony and Ziva would name their child Ari. I think it was fitting and that Ziva would want to name her kids after people close to her. I think Tony would agree because it's important to Ziva. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ziva had been off work for about a month and she was getting bored. She loved her twins but she needed to be back at work. She didn't care if she had to be on desk duty, as long as she could do something. 'That's it!' she said to herself, 'I'm going to NCIS now. I'm going to get Gibbs let me do _something!_' with that she put the twins in their carseats and grabbed the pushchair. She managed to get to the car and put them in the backseat before outing the pushchair in the boot. She drove to NCIS, carefully for once, and pulled into her regular parking spot. She got the pushchair out of the boot and put the twins in it. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button. She rode in silence to the bullpen. When she got out she saw that team Gibbs was the only team in the squad room. She pushed the twins over to the bullpen and stopped upon seeing that Gibbs was not there.

'Hey Zi,' Tony said, both happy and worried to see his wife and kids, 'something wrong?'

'Yes,' was her reply.

'What! Is it the twins?'

'No, I'm just bored I can't sit in the house anymore! I came here to ask Gibbs to put me on desk duty.' As she said that Gibbs walked in.

'You came here to ask me what, Ziver?'

'I came here to ask if you could put me on desk duty. I am getting bored in the house. Please can I come back to work?'

'Fine. But desk duty only! Are you gonna keep the twins with you?'

'For a little while, if that's ok? I don't think I can leave them with anyone just yet.'

'Alright, but if we have a serious case they go to Abby.'

'Yes Gibbs,' she said before sitting down at her desk and resuming her work like she had never left.

**A/N: I know it's short but I had to write something. Please if you guys have any ideas tell me. I need a topic. I have serious writer's block. Anyway let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble

**Trouble**

**A/N: Hi guys. Long time no see. So I have had some complaints about the names I chose for the twins so I'm gonna change them. From now on Tali will be Kiani Talia Abigail DiNozzo and Ari is Eyal Nemo Timothy DiNozzo. I am just letting those of you who have been reading for a while that there is a name change. For those of you who have just started reading and have seen these names that would be because I have changed them.**

The twins were nine months old and they had both started to walk. The bad thing was that they had both started walking at pretty much the same time. Kiana had stared at her parents walking and then got up and started walking. Eyal looked at his sister for a couple minutes and pushed himself up before he started to follow her around.

'Tony!' Ziva yelled, 'get the camera, they're walking!' Tony came rushing in from the bedroom with the camera in his hands. He crouched down to the level of the wins and filmed them as they walked around the living room, occasionally tripping over their own feet or objects that were lying around. Every time they fell over they would get up, laughing. Then there came the biggest surprise of all. Kiana looked directly at Tony, opened her mouth and let the word spill out of her mouth.

'Dada!' she said before running over to him and hugging his legs. Tony leaned down and scooped Kiana up in his arm. Eyal stared at his sister and then opened and closed his mouth a few times before forcing a word out of his mouth.

'Mama!' he said and then fell on his padded bottom. Ziva walked over to him and picked him up.

'Looks like we're gonna have trouble on our hands from now on,' Ziva said, laughing.

'Yep,' said Tony, snapping the camera shut, 'and I've got their first troublemaking escapade on tape.' He said, also laughing.

**A/N: Yeah so that's it. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
